Perfect Imperfection
by twimom817
Summary: MY ENTRY FOR THE REAL LOVE CONTEST Bella gets the case of the giggles right after her husband performs oral but then tries to reciprocate but Edward pushes her away. What happens when Bella is rejected?


**A/N: This was my entry for the Real Love Contest. Thank you to kare831 for her encouragement and skills to get me through this.**

**Check out my amazing banner for this story on my profile made by tkegl.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Real Love' Contest<strong>

**Title:** Perfect Imperfection

**Pen Name:** twimom817

**Characters:** Bella & Edward

**Summary:** Bella gets the case of the giggles right after her husband performs oral but then tries to reciprocate but Edward pushes her away. What happens when Bella is rejected?

* * *

><p>Edward and I have been married for two years and for the most part have a great marriage. We started dating immediately after meeting at a frat party in college. While Edward went through medical school we continued dating and shortly after graduating he proposed.<p>

We both grew up in Forks and had family in the area, so we bought a house close to them soon after our engagement. Edward's an ER doctor at Forks Community Hospital and I'm a second grade teacher at District Run Home School.

In the other room, my husband was sound asleep after working a twenty four hour shift, and here I was sitting at my kitchen table looking at emails on my laptop while sipping coffee, at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning. Tell me again why I wasn't curled up with him? Oh right, I couldn't sleep.

I was startled out of my thoughts when a warm hand rubbed my shoulder. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He started kissing down my neck to my shoulder while slowly moving his hand to cup my breast. "You could have woken me up."

"You needed to sleep."

He continued his trail of kisses as he groped my breast harder, sliding his thumb over the nipple. "I could have been persuaded otherwise," he whispered in my ear.

"Really, Edward? Because the last time I tried to get some— after one of your long shifts—you fell asleep in the middle and didn't even wake up when I rolled you off of me."

"Ah baby, that was one time. Come back to bed, please … I miss you," Edward said as he nuzzled my neck trying to cop another feel.

"Okay …" I pushed my chair back, got up and kissed his lips gently. "But only because I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Edward kissed me back and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to our bedroom.

As soon as we entered the bedroom I shimmied out of my lounge pants and tank, as Edward did the same with his clothes. There wasn't anything spectacular like ravaging or ripping of panties, just a man and woman anxious to make love.

I climbed up the bed and under the covers feeling the chill of the morning.

"Bella, why are you hiding under the covers?"

"Can't you tell? I'm cold."

Edward ripped the covers from my body and climbed up the bed to lie beside me.

"You won't be cold for long."

My husband always knew how to kiss and today was no exception. Edward took my lips in a heated kiss capturing my gasp of surprise. His tongue plunged in my mouth seeking out my tongue and dominance. Our tongues twirled around each other's giving and taking from each other.

I felt Edward's soft touch as his fingers traced a path along my collarbone and neck to the swell of my breast, at the same time his lips left mine to pepper kisses down my neck.

When he reached my breast, he took a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking while caressing the other. My growing desire for this man was evident with the heavy breathing and wetness between my legs.

Very little words were spoken—like every other time—but the desire for each other was there in the way we touched or moved against the other.

As Edward paid attention to my other breast his hand wandered south and found the wetness between my legs as he teased my folds. When he finally came in contact with my clit, I moaned.

"Oh God."

Edward shimmied down my body leaving a trail of wet kisses along the way. His tongue swirled my belly button as his fingers played with my pussy.

I knew what was to come next, but I couldn't let him start. If he did _that_ it would all be over as soon as I came. "Edward, no."

Edward looked right in my eyes as his mouth continued down my stomach until it reached its destination. With one last look he latched onto my clit and I moaned a deep loud moan.

He continued his assault on my pussy as he licked, sucked and occasionally added his fingers. I was a writhering mess under him, hot and bothered, breathing heavy. I tried so hard to wiggle out from under him but he was determined to make me come this way.

I felt the familiar feelings in my belly right to my pussy and knew it wouldn't be long till I fell over the edge. He licked and thrust his tongue in one more time and I was gone.

He continued to lap my juices, as I came down from my high and that's when the giggling started.

"Edward, stop." _giggle_ "That tickles." _giggle_ "You know what happens." _giggle_

Edward stopped and climbed up my body and tried to kiss me. Like I wanted to taste his lips after he went down on me. Was he crazy?

"Come on, baby. Kiss me."

"Edward …" I tried to say in a strict voice but it didn't work because Edward's lips were on me in an instant. Although it was a little gross at first, I started to taste the essence of Edward underneath.

As he kissed me, he lined his cock up with my entrance making me giggle again. My pussy was still sensitive from the orgasm I just had and every time he thrust in and out, another giggle erupted.

"I don't know what's come over me." _giggle_ "I can't stop." _giggle_

Edward tried to capture my giggle with his lips as he continued thrusting but then he just stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"The giggling is just killing my mood. "

Edward pulled out and laid next to me. I rolled to my side and started caressing my hands up and down his chest.

"I'm sorry baby. You know what happens when you do _that_."

Edward remained quiet just staring at the ceiling. I trailed my fingers down his chest to his dick intending to help him out but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Don't. Just stop."

"But I could help you out." I pouted.

"Bella, you wouldn't be caught dead with your lips around my cock. I hate to say it baby, but you suck at hand jobs."

Although Edward was right on so many levels I was hurt by his words.

"You know, I was actually feeling guilty for getting off and you didn't, but now I don't care. You are such an asshole."

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"Don't lie. You did mean it. Why don't you try your hand? It will probably do a better job than me."

I stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

I knew Edward was right, but that didn't ease the hurt I felt from him saying those words. He knew I felt like less of a wife because I couldn't give him what he needed or wanted. I tried but failed miserably.

The one and only time I tried to give my husband a blow job, I got a taste of pre-cum and gagged, stopping immediately, giving him a bad case of blue balls. Hand jobs were another issue altogether. Apparently I was a little too rough—Edward's words not mine.

That didn't mean he had to throw it back in my face.

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water wash away the stress and hurt. Every time I thought back to what my husband said, it pissed me off more.

I hated to be a failure at anything and calling me out on it was even worse. It wasn't going to be an easy task but I knew what I had to do. I was going to have to prove to myself and Edward that I was anything but sexually incompetent.

**oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOo**

Edward was still on my shit list even if I felt bad for ignoring him most of the weekend—his first weekend off in too long. He apologized over and over but it was still in the back of my mind and I wasn't letting him off that easily.

He was going to have to grovel to get me to forgive him and then I was going to give him the shock of his life.

I was in for some alone time this week since Edward was scheduled for two doubles. If he wasn't working he would be catching up on sleep so I was going to use this time wisely.

While Edward was at the hospital I went about researching everything there was on blow jobs and hand jobs. It wasn't that hard to pull up anything and everything on the internet. There were substantial amounts of photos and videos. There was female/male and male/male—you name it I found it.

I looked at lot of photos but they were not as resourceful as the videos. I watched the videos for tricks and techniques I could use to perform well. Watching the videos was very educational and very arousing. I never realized how turned on I could get at the mere thought of making my husband feel that much pleasure.

On top of the internet, I called my friend Alice for some advice. The minx that she was had no problem helping a friend out.

"Make sure you circle the tip with your tongue and swirl it around the head."

"This is so embarrassing listening to you telling me how to give a blow job."

"You want to get it right don't you?"

"I do. But …"

"No buts. Follow my instructions and you'll do fine."

"I just hope my husband appreciates all my efforts."

"Believe me Bella, he won't know what hit him. He'll appreciate it alright." Alice giggled.

My sister-in-law was the next person I called. I was afraid of the humiliation of Rose knowing my inexperience and lack of skills but I knew from experience that her and Emmett were never shy about their adventures and knew she could help immensely. I just hoped she didn't tell Emmett or Edward would kill me for letting his brother know our secrets.

"Are you kidding me Bella? You never gave Edward a blow job?"

"Well … I kinda did."

"Either you did or you didn't. There's no _kinda_."

"Fine. I guess I didn't. Rose, I tried. I really did. But then he had pushed a little too hard and hit the back of my throat at the same time I tasted pre-cum and gagged. That was the end of that. He never asked and I never initiated it."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You have no idea what you're missing. Seeing the pleasure on Emmett's face as I go down on him is unreal. It turns me on more to know I can do that to him."

"Rose, I really need your help but you have to promise not to say a word to Emmett. Promise me!"

"Fine, but it will cost you."

"Whatever. I don't care as long as Edward doesn't find out I talked to you."

Rose continued to go into detail about some techniques that worked for her. It was a little weird knowing she did this to Emmett but I sucked it up for the love and pleasure of my husband.

"So we know you can't deep throat if you gagged that easily. So just concentrate on the top of his penis and use your hands to work the bottom and fondle his balls."

"This really works?"

"Believe me, it does."

"Okay, I think I've had enough torture for one day. Thanks Rose."

"No problem and good luck."

After hanging up with Rose, I really took the time to let her words sink in. She gave me a lot to think about and I had to organize it and set a plan in motion.

In the past few days I barely talked to Edward since he still had not given a heartfelt apology and I was still pissed. I missed him even when he was an ass.

A warm bath was needed to soak away all the stress and tension. I needed to clear my mind if I was planning on knocking his socks off. I needed a wow effect.

I wasn't expecting Edward till tomorrow morning since he was on another double, so after soaking for at least a half hour, I dressed in comfortable pajamas, poured a glass of wine and settled on the couch with a chick flick.

I woke up with a start, looking around wondering where I was, realizing I must have fallen asleep somewhere in between the opening and end credits because I didn't remember much of the movie. My body was stiff and uncomfortable from sleeping all night on the couch.

Stretching the cobwebs out, I started for the kitchen needing a wake me up. Grabbing the coffee I started a pot and noticed the time. At least I hadn't overslept and been late for work.

As I studied the coffee brewing, hoping it would brew faster, I heard the front door open and close and the quiet footsteps approach the kitchen. I didn't have to look to know Edward had just made it home from a long shift.

Warm arms snaked around my waist as soft kisses were placed along my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't wanna fight anymore. I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too, Edward."

"Please let me make it up to you." He continued peppering kisses down my neck.

I turned in his arms and looked into his emerald eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about I take you dinner tonight?"

I kissed his lips softly. "Thank sounds good." _And maybe afterward I could have you for dessert._

I left the confines of Edward's arms and poured a cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup, sweetie?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna head to bed. I'll see you when you get home," Edward said, kissing my lips lightly.

"Okay. See ya around four."

After enjoying a few peaceful moments with my coffee I trudged to the bedroom to get ready for work. Edward was already passed out face first in a pillow with all his clothes still on. He looked so damn cute.

I hope he got a lot of rest because he was going to need it.

**oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOo**

After a really hard day at work I was really looking forward to a nice dinner with my husband. As I walked through the front door, I was assaulted with the smell of garlic and spices and it smelled delicious.

"Edward?"

"In the kitchen, baby."

I walked into the kitchen and could not believe my eyes. Edward was at the stove apparently cooking dinner while the table was set with candles and a beautiful vase filled with lilies, orchids and blue iris in the middle. On the counter was another vase with shades of pink and purple roses.

"What's all this?"

Edward turned towards me looking a little nervous. "I'm really sorry about last weekend. I was such an ass. I know you wanted to go out, but I just thought I'd cook your favorite and-"

I cut Edward off with a kiss. "It's fine, baby. As long as I don't have to cook then it's okay by me."

Edward set the spoon down and turned and placed his arms around my waist bringing me close. I cuddled closer loving the warmth of his body. His lips ascended on mine and I was lost in all the sensations. They were so soft and warm that I couldn't get enough of that kiss.

Edward rested his forehead to mine. "I really am sorry, Bella."

He looked like such a little boy with the pout and puppy dog eyes - it was so hard staying mad at him.

"I know."

I kissed him once more but what started as a sweet soft kiss turned passionate fast. All my pent up desires that once held me back were let go into this kiss. I stroked my tongue along his lips not waiting for entrance and plunged it into his mouth caressing his in an erotic tango.

As our mouths explored each others as all thoughts of dinner had left the building and I was all for having my dessert right now, here in this kitchen.

My hands had thoughts of their own as they explored Edward's chest and stomach to finally land on the bulge in his pants. Edward wasn't a huge man but he knew how to work what he had.

I caressed his cock up and down and squeezed gently to show him exactly what I wanted.

"Bella …"

With half lidded eyes Edward looked down at me and I thought for a moment he was going to stop me, but apparently he was filled with too much lust to argue.

His cock still in my hand, I continued rubbing him as I moved to kneel in front of him. I unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper to release his cock from its confines. As his cock sprang free a million things bombarded my brain—the talks with Alice & Rose, images of all different shaped and sized dicks and most of all the videos. Just the thought of those videos had me aroused and wanting to pleasure Edward.

I slowly remembered what I had learned and grabbed the base of Edward's dick as I swirled the tip with my tongue. Only taking the tip in my mouth I worked the base with my hand with gentle strokes. I heard Edward moan and he wasn't stopping me, so I must have been doing something right.

I let Edward's dick fall from my mouth as I stroked up and down a little harder. My thumb grazed the tip as I tried to use his pre-cum as self lubrication and Edward let out a deep loud moan that must have came from deep in his chest.

"Baby, you're killing me here."

A giggle left my lips but I continued to work his shaft up and down as the self lubrication made it easier to stroke him. I lowered my head to once again take the tip in my mouth not letting it go far enough to make me gag.

Edward's chest was moving up and down as his breathing became heavy and I knew he was getting close. I tried not to gag when I swirled my tongue and more cum seeped from the tip. Working the tip with my tongue and the base with my hand I continued to pleasure Edward as best as I could.

"Bella, if you don't want to take it move _now_. I'm gonna come."

I knew I wouldn't be able to take it, so I moved my mouth but continued working my hand up and down with more pressure. My name fell from Edward's lips as his cum coated my hand. It was unreal how aroused I felt seeing my husband in pure bliss and knowing I did that.

As Edward came down from his euphoria he pulled me up into his arms for a searing kiss.

"Baby, not that I'm complaining, but what the hell was that?"

"You liked?"

"Liked? Are you kidding me? I loved it. But I thought you …"

"Edward … Let's just say the internet's a wealth of knowledge."

With a growl from Edward, he picked me up and led me to our bedroom where dinner was all forgotten and I was well sated by the end of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
